darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Comsys Types
There are several types of IC communications systems on the grid, with several divisions. The first is the mechanism by which the player communicates. The most common mechanism is a personal comlink. These are small, hand-held devices which can be purchased at most stores. Next, every vehicle and vessel on the grid is a communications device that can be used by anyone with the authority to control the vehicle or vessel in question. Finally, there are special objects called 'combooths', IC chambers equipped with high-end communication systems. These combooths cannot be moved, and can also be used only by those with the authority to control them. All non-comlink systems are also capable of the electronic warfare commands (+comsys/jam, +comsys/unjam, and +comsys/hack), while comlinks are not. The next division of different types of communication systems is the type of communication that the system is equipped to handle. There are three types: audio, audio/visual, and holographic. Audio systems will only recieve transmission that have some audio in them, and will only transmit audio data. This means that poses and gestures will not be relayed to audio systems. All comlinks are audio-only. Audio/visual systems are more sophisticated, able to transmit and recieve both audio and visual data, but they are unable to interpret holographic data. Finally, holographic systems are able to interpret any signals they recieve: audio, visual, or holographic. Whenever a communication system broadcasts openly (see +help +comsys/speak) it will default to its most sophisticated form of communication. This means that comlinks will only receive the audio portion of a broadcast from an audio/visual broadcast. What may be less intuitive is that audio/visual systems will only receive the audio portion of a holographic broadcast. This is because a holographic broadcast uses holographic and audio data, rather than the two dimensional visual data that an audio/visual system can interpret. When one communications system is linked to another, both systems use the most sophisticated transmission that both systems can handle. So a holographic system that links to an audio/visual system will transmit audio/visual data rather than holographic data. The final division of communication systems is their range. Communication systems may transmit within Planetary ranges, within a Star System, or within the Galaxy. All comlinks have a Planetary range, allowing them to transmit to any communication system on the same planet, or in orbit of the planet. Communication systems with Star System range can transmit within a Star System, and those with a range extending to the entire Galaxy can transmit to any location on the IC grid. Even if a communication system's power exceeds Planetary range, it will only be able to transmit to communication systems that can transmit back. So, if your vessel has a range within the Star System and is located at the outskirts of the Coruscant System, it will not be able to communicate with Planetary ranged comlinks on Coruscant itself (because your vessel is not in Orbit of Coruscant), but it will be able to transmit to any System or Galaxy ranged device in the Coruscant System. Category:Technology Category:Communication Commands